His Red Cloak
by RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Vegeta disregarded the both of them, walking across the desolate planet, his tattered red cloak fluttering on the dry, deathly cold air. So that was what happened, all those long years ago... I was too proud even as a child to face my fear...That creature, could it be?


**A/N: This is a discarded flashback scene that I wrote for Gemini Saga, I had it in my scrapped folder and I thought it would be a waste to just throw away. This can be read as a stand alone. Let me know if you'd like a second chapter, I could elaborate on a few things. This went in a different direction than I ended up going with in the story so it wouldn't be a spoiler or anything to read this. Please enjoy, R and R.**

* * *

Vegeta's Repressed Memories

Setting : Mars

Vegeta's P.O.V.

Age: 8-10 yrs

There was a flash of red against the dull, pale, burnt ocher walls of the cavern. Young Vegeta was easily concealed behind the wall of rock as _it_ passed by him. Hanging his head low in the overhanging cavern; the man chuckled with a rasping hiss; long strands of stringy black hair covering his face. His gait was that of something inhuman; in fact, below his billowing robes his limbs did not seem to move naturally as a human's would at all.

No, his disjointed legs crept and shifted unnervingly beneath the fabric as he watched in silent terror. The proud child was brought to quivering; pressing himself flat to the rock wall. Holding his breath, as it slowly scanned the chamber with its large, glowing third eye. Illuminated a blinding white, the eerie light glanced off the dry walls, exposing the

bands of glistening ice crystals frozen solid into the earth of the red planet, until it passed and at last was nothing more than a dark shadow in the cool darkness.

He slunk into the neighboring chamber, keeping his steps soft, Vegeta attempted to sneak quietly away; feeling his movement unexpectedly ceased as his red cape caught on a sharp fragment of ice. He felt hot tears welling in his eyes, wiping them with a bloody fist, he ran forward and the corner of the cape tore off on the icy formation with a dense ripple. He choked out a sharp cry, in fear that he had been captured by the specter, his breath lost in his pounding chest.

Vegeta was brought back to reality as dirt mottled light spilled in from above, where Nappa punched holes in the powdery soil and extended his arm for him to grasp so that he could take it and be freed from the frightening cave and it's inhabitants.

"All clear, Prince Vegeta?"

He nodded, shivering and was hefted up onto the ground, clutching his red cape around him and feeling the torn fabric. He looked back for a moment, down into the crumbling holes, seeing only the pitch black; he could not know for certain if _it _had still lost his trail. Surely the sounds from the surface would alert it, but would it follow? The rumbling voice of his sworn guard brought him out of his temporary distraction.

"...If I could advise, you might discard the cape, Prince Vegeta. The vivid color is easy to see, even in the dark.." Nappa said in a halting tone, careful to not incite the tiny spitfire of the royal bloodline. Vegeta backhanded him brutally across his slack jaw, leaving Nappa to stare down at him with his black eyes hardened by a cold, apathy that left him only feeling contempt as his jaw tingled from the resounding crack of flesh on flesh.

"How dare you suggest that I remove my royal armour, Nappa! You couldn't _possibly_ comprehend the meaning of such garments. You'd be wise in the future to keep the _useless_ thoughts that may rattle around in that dense brain of yours to yourself. Now, retrieve that rock-headed hedgehog from his burrow so we can leave this wretched planet!"

The small prince demanded, and Nappa nodded, and they followed the rumble beneath the earth where Raditz was tunneling, blasting away anything and everything. Nappa knelt and punched more holes in the topsoil, that was all he was good for, the big oaf. He was much too large and block-headed to be stealthy enough to creep through the tunnels soundlessly like Vegeta. Raditz was no better; he wasted no time on careful calculation. The elder boy was more or less a battering ram with that thick skull of his. He crawled out of the hole and shook his mane, sending dirt flying; in turn causing Vegeta to shield his eyes and grumble angrily.

"All clear. Let's go." Raditz said, patting Vegeta on the shoulder pads of his armour. He received a scathing look from the Prince as the younger Saiyan tore himself away.

"Do not _ever_ presume to touch me, third class, I'd have your filthy hands removed for that!" Raditz lowered his hands and shrugged, then looked to Nappa who eyed him closely. He exchanged a glare that brought on Raditz's well-scripted response.

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta. I should not have been so bold." He said in a monotone voice, lowering his eyes.

Vegeta disregarded the both of them, walking across the desolate planet, his tattered red cloak fluttering on the dry, deathly cold air.

_So that was what happened, all those long years ago... I was too proud even as a child to face my fear... that creature; could it be? _

"I suppose we should be thanking you for that small saving grace, that error in judgment cost you many a saiyan's life, how foolish you must feel now knowing that you were to thank for their deaths."


End file.
